


The Neighbor Part 4

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Emily shows off her knowledge in class, and impresses the King.





	

Emily woke up very excited. Today was the day when Fili and Kili’s uncle was to be the guest speaker for their history class. Tauriel was equally excited because she was invited to sit in for the class. A knock at the door signaled that the boys were ready to walk them down to the classroom.

Fili said, “Now, I will warn you, uncle is very stern and will not put up with a whole lot. If there is to be any troublemaking, leave that to us. Don’t be afraid to ask questions though; he won’t mind that.”

They reached the classroom and they took a few seats in the back. About five minutes passed before Professor Fundin finally appeared, and he seemed rather nervous.

   “Good morning class. I hope you all remembered what today is. Our guest speaker has travelled all the way from New Zealand to give us a short history of where he comes from. I thought it would be a nice thing to take a break from my ramblings and hear something interesting for once.”

A few shouts and jeers came from the students and the professor merely smiled. They heard very large, deep footsteps enter the room and there stood the great Thorin Oakenshield. For a king, he was quite handsome. He had long, black locks that reached just past his shoulders and icy, blue eyes that could pierce through your soul. He wore a long, black coat and black boots. At first glance, you’d think he was plain right down mean and without a heart.

Emily gasped quietly, “So…this…is your uncle?”

   “Impressed already? Wait until you’ve heard his memorized history of the palace…the short version.”

   “Wait…is that a crown he’s carrying?”

Kili said, “Yep. That’s the crown that is passed down to every person that ascends the throne. Fili will be the next to wear it.”

Thorin stood in front of the class and nodded approvingly to the boys, not wanting to make a scene. He addressed Professor Fundin.

   “Thank you, Balin, for inviting me to speak.” His voice thundered across the room. “As you all know, I am in fact, a king. I come from a line of folks called the Durins. There are thirteen generations of the Durins. Any questions so far?”

Emily raised her hand excitedly. “I have a question. So, what happens if the heir to the throne dies or something? Who does the crown go to?”

Thorin smiled. “Very good question. Usually the next living relative takes the crown. In my case, if something were to happen to either one of my heirs, my cousin would take it. I’m sure you all have heard of Dain Ironfoot.”

Several hushed gasps and a “wow” could be heard across the classroom. Emily was growing more and more curious by the minute. It wasn’t every day that she could be in the presence of such powerful people.

Thorin laid a large case over a table at the front of the class. Kili tapped Emily on the shoulder and said,

   “He’s going to show us his sword. He used it in battle many times.”

   “I heard this sword has a name.”

Before Kili could reply, Thorin said, “This is my sword, Orcrist. It has seen quite a few battles. I don’t quite enjoy the idea of blowing someone’s head off with a firearm so I decided to stick with my trusty sword. I’m going to allow all of you to pass it around the room so you can see it for yourself.”

A few minutes later, Emily was holding Orcrist. She studied the intricate details on the blade and instantly recognized the markings. “Um..Professor Fundin, can you come over here for a moment?”

Thorin raised his brow as Balin walked to the back of the classroom.

   “Do you have another question?”

Emily whispered, “These markings…I’ve seen these in a book. These are very old markings.”

    “You are correct Emily. You’ve a keen eye for observation. Thorin, would you care if Emily explains what these markings are on the sword?”

Thorin nodded.

Emily was really nervous as she walked towards the front of the class. “This sword was made in a very secretive place called Gondolin several hundred years ago. These markings are some sort of excerpt from the holy writings of Gondolin. It was to be protection from destruction. I’m not a believer in superstition, but I’m impressed at how well-preserved it is for such an old blade.”

She handed the sword back to Thorin and walked back to her seat.

Thorin was surprised at her extensive knowledge of the sword. “I guess I don’t have to tell the class much else Balin. It seems your students are well-versed in their history.”

Balin turned a slight shade of red. “Well if nobody else has anymore questions, I will show our guest to the door, and you are dismissed for the day.”

 

 


End file.
